la revista uke suke seme
by Gapri
Summary: quien dice que las revistas no sirven en espesial en una relacion? pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad se rien con eso enserio todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

alfin pude subir un fanfic aqui una de mis locuras sean buenos conmigo es el primero que subo no sean tan crueles si

LA REVISTA

Capitulo 1 uke

Era temprano en la mañana y cierto ingles acaba de despertar y aun con sueño va en busca del diario matutino y una edición de su revista favorita

Arthur: momento esta no es la revista de magia debe a ver un error se supone que esta semana era hechizos blancos y negros no como hacerte seme -paro en seco a ver el articulo de la revista y comenzó a lee mientras se dirigía a la mesa

*buenos días lectores esta es la primera edición de la revista uke suke seme y al ser la primera edición será completamente gratis

Arthur: bueno al menos no tendré que pagar

*ahora comencemos con este interesante articulo

COMO HACERTE SEME AUNQUE SEA UNA VEZ

Si ustedes son uke y están artos de que lo son siempre sin oportunidad de ser seme con sus parejas tomen encuentra esto

1° que tipo de seme que tienes: están desde el frio y calculador, el sensible, el comprensivo, cariñoso y protector y el loco por ti psicópata egoísta.

2° dependiendo de cual sea el tipo de seme tomen estas sugerencias

*si tienes el sensible puedes hablar con el pero intenta no ser tan duro con el porque terminara suicidándose

*si tienes el comprensivo aun mejor puedes hablar con el o hacerle el teatro dramático de "siempre me consientes y me das todo por favor déjame recompensártelo amor "y ala carga

*si tienes el frio y calculador tu eres la persona que hizo que el sintiera lo que es el latir del corazón usa toda tu ternura existente que tengas para buscar dentro de el y sabrás como dominarlo

*si tienes el cariñoso y protector estos seme se caracterizan por lo lindo y atentos que son con sus uke siempre pensando en ellos y en ocasiones pueden lastimarlos inconscientemente y aunque pueden ser difícil ayar como dominarlos puedes hacerlo a basa de sentimientos como la culpa por olvidar algo como un aniversario o cosas así o como ultimo recurso emborracharlo pero el otro

a) se sentirá traicionado y te dejara

b) no recordara nada y si lo hace pensara que el siempre fue seme

c) el otro se sentirá violado y te denunciara Cosa que no es buena

*si tienes el loco por ti, psicópata egoísta te diré este de plano es el mas difícil de todos los semes existentes en el mundo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en algún lugar de china~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yao: rayos porque tenia que ser así Rusia aru, porque no fue el sensible y comprensivo aru -aura deprimente encima del pobre yao mientras lee la misma revista

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~de nuevo con la revista ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Este seme es casi imposible que se deje ganar un estudio realizado demostró que de 100 personas ukes con semes de este tipo y lo intentaron solo una de ellas lo logro

Con china de nuevo

Yao: Que no puede ser posible de 100 solo 1 lo logro nooo! porque a mi aru tengo que saber como le hizo tal vez sea la segunda persona que lo logra aru siguió leyendo

Se les recomienda

-drogaros con calmantes musculares

-emborracharlos pero no se sabe si los hace a todos sumisos o empeoran las cosas

-pedir un milagro a todas las deidades existentes

-de plano caer lo mas bajo que es posible y suplicarles aunque tampoco funcionaria

-rendirse

La única persona que lo logro nos comento como lo hizo

1°lo drogo con calmantes y le dio afrodisiacos para mantenerlo despierto pero atontado

2°lo emborracho asta el tope y espero a que todo lo que le dio le hiciera efecto y ya saben que sigue…

3°Pero necesitan tener a un medico cerca de casa cuando lo hagan ya que después de todo eso y ya saben "que" el otro casi muere de un paro al corazón de tantas sustancias en su sistema

4°un buen abogado o guarda espaldas ya que después de eso casi lo mata y envés de denunciarlo como lo iba a hacer decidió usarlo de esclavo cuando nos dio la entrevista había pasado ya medio año y aun seguía así

Yao: nooooooo!!!!!!! Porque a mi aru!!!!!- Se oyó por todo el mundo el grito de yao

Arthur: que fue eso? bueno no importa -(continuo leyendo)

Aquí una lista de los semes que destacan

1°el sensible = Francia solo con canda

2°comprensovo = suiza solo con su hermana

3°cariñoso y protector = América y Alemania

4° frio y calculador = Austria Prusia cuando estan separados

5°loco por ti psicópata egoísta = Rusia

Francis: era obvio que seria el

Iván: yo kol? (Con aura morada por detrás)

Francis: waaa era de suponerlo

Ahora esta es una alternativa para el uke volverse suke

Se tiene que buscar a alguien más uke que usted mismo

El que encabeza la lista de más uke es

JAPON

Canadá

Kiku: no soy el mas uke o si…, vamos tiene que haber alguien mas uke que yo cierto… -(aura depresiva)

Así a menos de que contemos que junto a Taiwán es seme pero eso ya no es posible

Kiku: no soy tan uke -con aura depresiva y lagrimitas en los ojos

Mathew: acaso soy demasiado inocente? Tal vez si pero es que no es mi culpa verme así -dijo mirándose en el espejo- tal vez si uso algo mas llamativo

Oso: igual no te notarían

Mathew: eres cruel

espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo despues subire mas fanfic e intentare subir cada dia o dos


	2. Chapter 2 suke

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SUBIRE CADA DIA LO JUROO!!!AUNQUE TENGA QUE DESPERTARME A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA PARA HACERLO LO ARE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS CASI LLORO DE LA ALEGRIA NO QUEPO EN ELLA AUN

LA REVISTA

Capitulo 2 suke

Austria se levanto con un poco de pereza fue Asia la cocina y empezó a prepara el desayuno pero se le Asia raro que no estuviera echo vio a Hungría en la sala con una revista (la misma del cap. 1 lo que paso mientras Inglaterra leía)

Roderich: que estas leyendo Hungría?

Elizabeta: a señor Austria le llego esta revista junto con el diario pero cuando la vi tenia que leerla hasta hay unas cuantas menciones de usted

Roderich: yo? A ver déjame leer

Elizabeta: si tome le entrega la revista

*suke*

Bien algunos saben que un suke es la combinación de uke y seme en una persona pero pocos toman encuentra que la mayoría lo fue cuando eran pequeños

Entre los que cambiaron de posiciones de seme a uke y de uke a seme

Se encuentran América e Inglaterra que si bien recordamos en el pasado Inglaterra cuido del pequeño América convirtiéndose en su hermano mayor o seme mientras amerita tenia el papel del hermano menor o uke; regularmente los países mas antiguos son los que sufren este cambio están desde

Francia x Inglaterra

Prusia x Alemania

Belarus x Rusia aunque esto es mas bien acoso eso explica porque Rusia esta tan traumado la mayoría de las veces su hermana mas

Iván: tiene razón kolkol

Natasha: Rusia hermano ábreme la puerta para poder casarnos

Iván: Belarus!!! Ahh!! Cierren todas las puertas y ventanas

Pero el que más ha cambiado a sido china

China x Japón

China x Hong Kong

China x corea

Si bien Japón lo desprecio al igual que lo izo América con Inglaterra pero al menos ellos aun se llevan pero dejando eso a un lado hemos descubierto otra parejita que no pensábamos que podíamos encontrar

Suiza x Austria

Roderich: queee!!! Esto es un ultraje quien escribió esto – (con un leve sonrojo al ver la foto de la revista)

Elizabeta: no lo se "fui yo ucrania y Taiwán que lindo se veía de pequeño "

*Aparecer cuando estos dos eran pequeños Austria era el uke se veían tan tiernos juntos tenemos que admitirlo no lo esperábamos de suiza ya que siempre esta con su hermana menor

Pero bueno .entre las parejas más tiernas del pasado aquí les damos la lista

1° sacro imperio romano x Italia norte

2°Inglaterra x América

3°Suiza x Austria

4°francia x Inglaterra

5°china x Japón

6°china x Hong Kong

7° España x Italia sur

8°francia x cañada

9°america x Canadá

10°prusia x Alemania

Recordemos a la más tierna de todas estas parejitas

Si bien el tierno y dulce amor de sacro imperio romano e Italia norte fue el florecimiento con la confesión de su amor en la ida de sacro con la promesa de volver después de la guerra para estar junto a su "querida" Italia con su promesa de esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario el final de este cuento fue otro con la trágica muerte de sacro en la guerra esta es la historia que muchos han olvidado pocos sabe que sacro pinto un cuadro de el pequeño Italia mientras dormía y pocos saben que fue de ese cuadro algunos dicen que fue destruido en la guerra otros que fue subastado con todas sus cosas entre ellas una escoba que le regalo Italia a falta de algo bueno a mano y además que cada vez que se encontraban estaba con esa escoba

En casa de Alemania

Ludwig: valla nunca pensé que Italia tuviera un amor cuando era pequeño será mejor que valla a buscarlo

Italia estaba en un cuarto estos últimos días se la pasaba casi todo el día dentro, Alemania no sabia lo que hacia abrió la puerta

Ludwing: Italia que estas haciendo… -(se paro cuando vio a Italia sentado en el suelo enfrente de un cuadro el mismo que decía la revista junto con un montón de cosas entre ellas la susodicha escoba un traje y varias cosas)

Feliciano: Alemania a yo –yo eh sal de aquí!!!! – (Nervioso)

Ludwig: tu tienes el cuadro Italia-(lo apunto con el dedo acusador)

Feliciano: a yo-yo no –es lo que piensas – (dijo nervioso)

Ludwig: que quieres que piense si tienes todo un altar de cosas en este cuarto

Feliciano: es que waaa-(comenzó a llorar)- Alemania es que waa lo extraño – (dijo en mar de lagrimas)

Lovino: que le haces a mi hermano come patatas

Ludwig: el solo comenzó a llorar – (se defendió)

Antonio: o vamos ita-chan no llores -(lo abrasa)

Lovino: tu pervertido deja de abrazar a mi hermano

Antonio: estas celoso lovi waa que alegría – (lo abraza casi estrujándolo mientras llora de alegría)

Lovino: suéltame pervertido

Feliciano: waa sacro imperio romano aahhh ¡porque! ¡Porqueee!!!-(Aun llorando, el alemán solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza)

*otras de las parejas que casi nadie noto fue Francia x Inglaterra muy pocos saben como fue esto aparecer hubo un tiempo en que Francia e Inglaterra eran tan unidos como mugre y uña el hermano mayor Francia se encariño mucho con su hermanito menor Inglaterra y aun se recuerda como eran; pero por alguna razón se fueron alejando a tal punto de no soportarse que pena verdad

Arthur: queee!!! Quien fue el idiota que dijo eso de Francia y yo-(un leve sonrojo al recordar el tiempo en que se llevaba bien con Francia)

Por ultimo Inglaterra x América esta es una de las mas conocidas y lindas parejas pero también tiene un final un tanto triste toda la alegría de ellos se fue en el momento que América se independizo de Inglaterra destrozando por completo al pobre ingles unos camarógrafos han visto a Inglaterra tomado asta el tope en una cantina llorando sobre lo sucedido y refiriendo a América como "ese niño ingrato mal agradecido"

Arthur: porque América hup maldita revista me lo tenias que recordar todo hup-(dijo con aliento a alcohol apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio)

Alfred: ah ahh chuuu! Estornudo creo que alguien esta hablando de mi (dijo brotándose la nariz)

Aquí acaba el capitulo dos y gracias por sus comentarios sigo con cara de felicidad con un fondo detrás de mi de florecitas que feliz soy hoy kolkolkolkol


	3. Chapter 3 seme

Perdonen si se pudo el capitulo 1 dos veces es que aun no le capto bien porque no soy buena en la materia de ingles y por alguna razón en mi computadora no se puede traducir algunas paginas esta extraña la situación pero el caso es que hoy decidí subir el 2 y 3 espero que si se pueda ver estos capítulos porque si no me traeré a una amiga a mi casa a que me explique como usar bien la pagina sin nada mas que decir lean esta comedia

LA REVISTA

Capitulo 3 seme

Alfred acababa de despertar y camino topemente asía la cocina donde ya estaba el desayuno y el diario y curiosamente una revista con gran pereza se sentó en una de las sillas y vio con curiosidad aquella revista con varias fotografías con gente que se le hacían familiar empezó a hojear la revista con pereza sin prestarle atención asta que uno lo izo

COMO SABER QUE CLASE DE UKE TIENES CONTIGO

Este artículo les interesa a los semes y sukes que quieren saber que clase de uke tiene consigo

1°el uke devoto o "esposa" devota: este uke se caracteriza por nunca negarle algo a su seme en ocasiones puede negarse pero siempre termina siendo vencido es muy comprensivo, valiente y tierno

2° el uke hiperactivo "esposa" infantil: es tan energético que puede llegar a cansar a cualquiera es súper tierno despistado y muy torpe a veces demasiado para su propio bien pero cuando esta con su seme puede llegar a ser mas atento que el mismo seme

3°el uke enojón "esposa enojona": este uke es muy explosivo con todo el mundo que lo rodea puede tratar mal a todo el mundo incluso lastimar físicamente a su seme pero el seme que este con este uke puede soportarlo y lograr asarlo sonrojar oh pero este uke puede llegar a complacer a su seme que más bien parece un uke por un momento pero todo es igual que la frase "empiezo yo termina tu"

4°uke amable "esposa tierna "este uke le interesara mucho todo lo que le pase al seme puede ser callado con mirada seria pero en el fondo es mas dulce que un caramelo siempre se preocupa por su seme siempre intenta comprenderlo alegrarlo complacerlo y cuando lo logra es la persona mas feliz pero en ocasiones parece ser demasiado frio o serio

5°uke incomprensivo "esposa" bipolar: si bien este uke es difícil de comprender es muy factible que caiga en sus emociones y mas a la hora de beber ya que puede ser desde el uke enojón o el

Uke depresivo cuando toma cualquiera que sea su reacción ara pensar el seme de forma distinta

6°uke engañoso "esposa doble cara" tal como el nombre lo dice tiene un lado oculto pero en este tipo hay dos diferentes

El

A)el doble cara bueno este uke puede parecer de carácter fuerte puede ser enojón o calmado que le molesta cada cosa pero se divierte pero en el fondo puede ser la persona mas desprotegida puede llegar a deprimirse si se le recuerda un evento triste o trágico de su pasado siempre se preguntara si su seme lo quiere por dentro se destroza a si mismo este uke necesita de cada día un "te amo" o un "te quiero" y aunque se enoje por fuera por dentro es la persona mas feliz del mundo

b)el doble cara malo :bueno este uke hay que tener cuidado hay que reconocerlo a primera vista o te perseguirá como loco puede tener una apariencia calmada o incluso en ocasiones adorable pero cuidado con quien es su objetivo porque no lo dejara ir por nada del mundo no le importa si el seme que quiere esta con alguien mas aun así continua detrás de el este tipo de uke podríamos decir en términos de telenovela el uke malvado que no descansa asta que esta con la persona que quiere incluso puede llegar a extremos del clásico "si no es mío no será de nadie mas" o "no permitiré que te quedes con el primero te mato" es un uke peligroso

Ejemplos de estos tipos de ukes

1° uke devoto = china

2°uke hiperactivo = Italia norte

3°uke enojón = Italia sur

4°uke amable = Hong Kong, Japón

5°uke incomprensible =Inglaterra

6°uke engañoso A) Inglaterra

B) Belarus

Antonio: tiene razón que revista mas sabia pero aun así es mi uke jejeje lovi donde estas quiero que ágamos salsa de tomate en mi cuarto lovi – (lo llamo mas el otro se apareció al tener un poco de mente inocente y no hallar el doble sentido de aquella frase)

Lovino: yo quiero salsa de tomate!

Antonio: muy bien lovi vamos a mi cuarto

Lovino: ¿porque a tu cuarto? ¿Imbécil?

Antonio: allí tengo el ingrediente jejeje

Lovino: ¿are?

*En casa de América*

Alfred: oh nunca espere esto de una revista quien la haya escrito le daré una medalla tal vez con esto logre recuperar a Arthur o al menos no hacerlo enojar a cada rato -(dijo mientras comía una hamburguesa de cierto restaurante conocido, continuo leyendo a ver que mas le podría interesar pero había que admitirlo era una de esas revista de chismes que las mujeres leen porque tenia que seguir nada en esa revista podría llamar la atención del americano)

-Test, chismes bala bla bla mejor la dejo -(y justo cuando la iba a cerrar)

NUEVA NOTICIA UKES PUEDEN QUEDAR EMBARASADOS!!!!!!!

(Eso basto para captar la atención del americano)

Alfred: la investigación blablablá logro descubrir blablablá que todo uke puede quedar embarazado

Se detuvo en seco imaginando a su querido Arthur con un bebe arrullándolo y a el llegando del trabajo

* Imaginación de América*

Alfred: ya llegue ¡

Arthur: shh no grites vas a despertarlo

Alfred: a ok como se porto nuestro ángel – (dijo acercándose a la sala donde estaba una pequeña cuna y frente a ella Arthur con un delantal y una tierna sonrisa maternal)

Arthur: muy tranquilo-(dijo mientras los dos lo veían dormir en la cuna) –es tan pequeño

Alfred: si pero algún día será un hombre fuerte y bueno como su padre

Arthur: si tal vez pero ahora quiero– (esto se le acerca atrapando sus labios y ya saben que "cosa" sigue y para los que no saben les diré se escuchan soniditos extraños en un rincón oscuro

*Fin de la imaginación de América*

Alfred: ah– (dijo embobado con tan solo imaginar a Arthur con delantal una tierna sonrisa maternal un poco de sangre salía de su nariz)-pero que estoy esperando tengo que hacer un bebe con Arthur -(Salió disparado de su casa en busca de Arthur)

Pero puede que no todos tengan ese mismo entusiasmo con esa noticia

*casa de china*

Iván: vamos Yao déjame entrar

Yao: no! Soy muy joven para ser papa aru

Iván: no eres tan joven tienes 4000 años, anda déjame entrar o tumbo la puerta como lo hace mi hermana

Yao: noo! La acabo de reparar aru y ¡aun soy joven aru!

Natasha: Rusia hermano ven vamos donde estas

Iván: ahh! Natasha yao déjame entrar por favor

Yao: lo are si prometes no hacer nada malo aru

Iván: ok solo déjame entrar – (Yao le abre la puerta antes de que su hermana lo atrapara Iván suspiro aliviado al estar a salvo de las garras de su hermana)-que cerca

Yao: listo aru te deje entrar aru

Iván: gracias Yao sabes creo que hice algo malo

Yao: que-que cosa aru (dijo nervioso)

Iván: te mentí ahora ven kolkolkolkolkolkol-(risa malévola)

Yao: ahhh ayúdenme!! –(Acto siguiente del cuarto de Yao se oyen "curiosos sonidos")

*en casa de Canadá*

Mathew: ah Francia-san hola que te trae por aquí

Francis: oh pues nunca se te ha venido a la mente en ves de cargar ese oso polar cargar un lindo bebe que se parezca a ti o mi mon amour-(dijo acercando al pobre rubio que temblaba)

Mathew: a yo…yo etto porque te me acercas así Francis oye Francis porque me miras así (dijo temeroso no avía escapatoria misteriosamente Canadá no se volvió a poder sentar después de "eso")

*casa de Italia n*

Ludwig: Italia

Feliciano: que pasa Alemania-(dijo inocente)

Ludwig: ah-(embobado)-que te parece si vamos a nuestro cuarto y hacemos ejercicio jeje (risita malévola)

Feliciano: are que tipo de ejercicio y porque me vez así Alemania oye Alemania dime porque me miras así – (ya saben que sigue)

Todos aquella mañana habían leído la susodicha revista uke suke seme por culpa de aquella revista muchos no se pudieron sentar puesto que tenia una pequeña sección del kamasutra que mas bien eran 5 hojas del tema la revista tenia 80 hojas había muchas cosas interesantes que leer después otros estaban en prisión por envenenamiento otros simplemente estaban feliz de la vida nadie sabe el porque al parecer la revista también tenia una sección de relajamiento de yoga de recetas para comida ,recetas pasa hacer tratamientos de belleza todo lo que una esposa podía hacer sin ser molestada recomendaciones de libros de todo tipo románticos de terror de misterio también recomendaciones de que película ver cuando estas en una cita dependiendo de que tipo de uke o seme estés en la cita recomendaciones de lugares a donde pasear de todo lo que si sabían algunos es que quien haya publicado la revista las pagaría caro ya que en la sección de chismes había desde el hijo perdido la nación mas pequeña , avistamientos de ovnis en norte América , fotografías de algunas personas con otras personas que no eren sus novios lo cual izo que muchos sufrieran después de una larga explicación pero en fin la revista unía mas algunos de cierta manera ya que había consejos buenos

*En casa de Hungría*

Elizabeta: bien chicas pensemos cual será la edición de la próxima semana dígame que tienen

Taiwán: yo hizo un nuevo test que habla de cómo saber si le gustas a morir a tu chico ideal

Elizabeta: oh perfecto que buena idea Taiwán y tu ucrania

Yakatarina: yo traje fotografías de una fiesta que hubo hace poco campe a varias parejas muy sospechosas en aquella fiesta y tu Hungría

Elizabeta: yo seguí con mis investigaciones he hizo un pequeño pegunta y respuesta de que harías si fueras padre consejos también de cómo llevar el embarazo de tu uke

Yakatarina: oh también estuve indagando por todo el mundo y encontré las fotografías de varios de los países cuando era pequeños Inglaterra se ve tan lindo con el pelo largo parece un perrito también ayer una de todos los que conocemos de pequeños Austria se veía tan kawai

Taiwán: oh déjame ver

Elizabeta: a mi también les mostro la foto la cual ambas chicas estaban fascinadas y mas al ver las cajas llenas de fotos que traía consigo ucrania su revista iba a hacer un éxito rotundo nadie sabia que ellas habían sido que la publico pero algo estaba seguro para pasado mañana ya tendremos lista la siguiente edición de LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME

¿Fin?

Hoy quise subir dos capítulos el 2 y el 3 y si tiene continuación kolkolkolkolkol o no kolkolkol


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo cumplí lo subí a las 4 de la mañana si hay errores perdón es que el sueño y de paso estoy toda dormida jeje bueno había una persona que me preguntaba que si abría Prusia Austria y realmente no se como escribir con esa pareja aunque tengo una idea quien me pidió eso solo le dijo que deme una canción y le are un capitulo con todo y exigencias por alguna razón siempre le hago fanfic a todo el mundo pero ahora si el capitulo

Revista uke suke seme

Capitulo 4

Era una tranquila mañana de lunes los suaves rayos del sol el dulce canto de los pájaros la tranquila mañana y cierto japonés camino hacia la cocina para un desayuno apropiado y encontró la revista la cual izo sorprenderse de donde salía esa revista como llego a su cocina como? Izo el desayuno se sentó y empezó a comer pero la curiosidad de saber que habría esa semana en la susodicha revista haciendo hojearla para ver

***reportaje sobre Japón***

Kiku-eh

*** Narrativa de la escritora de la revista****

Quiero confesarle mis queridos lectores que me he quedado un poco pensativa acerca de kiku honda Japón sobre eso del uke más uke que existe en la faz de la tierra

Kiku-no soy el uke mas uke cuantas veces tengo que decirlo T-T

*Pues desde nuestra edición pasada dije que eso era el pero me puse a pensar en las posibles parejas que tendría el japonesito

kiku-japonesito?-(dijo con un tic nervioso)

Busque en internet imágenes de Japón kiku honda y me salieron varias parejas que me encantaron se las enlistare

América x Japón

Inglaterra x Japón

China x Japón

Grecia x Japón

Hong Kong Japón

Corea x Japón

En fin toda Asia con Japón asta parejas un poco curiosas

Alemania x Japón

Rusia x Japón

Kiku-pero si ese tipo me odia y esta con mi hermano

En casa de Rusia

Iván-quien se le ocurre mentada tontería yo con ese si lo odio da

Yao-dijiste algo Iván aru

Iván-no nada

Volviendo a la revista

Linches ten x Japón

Lily-ni siquiera se quien es Japón -(dijo una chica con un moño a un lado de su cabello)-oni-sama quien es Japón?

Vash-porque lo preguntas

Lily-es que -(le mostro el articulo)

Vash-quien escribe esto yo mas Japón y asta mi hermana?

Y lo que se ha vuelto muy común en you tube

Italia x Japón que se ha convertido en una de mis parejas favoritas ya que esos dos se ven tan adorables juntos es como ver un Italia x Italia o tengo grandes noticias para los amantes de pajeras así

PROXIMAMENTE EN YOU TUBE SE ESTRENARA UNA SERIE DE PURO ROMANCE ENTRE CADA NACION EXISTENTE NADIE SABIE QUIEN LA HIZO PERO ESTARA EN LA RED APARTIR DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y LES DEJARA AVANCES DATOS DE CÓMO BUSCAR LA SERIE

Ahora les explicare un poco de esta nueva serie

En primera según mis investigaciones cada capitulo esta basado en fanfic de fangirl del mundo también en videos musicales canciones imágenes asta versiones de series animes

Japón estaba mas que desconcertado acaso era realmente el mas uke ponerlo con toda Asia de uke mas personas que ni al caso y por amor a kami-sama con Italia-kun uke también era humillante

Mientras en casa de Italia

Feliciano-Alemania crees que realmente me vería bien con Japón?

Ludwig-porque lo dices

Feliciano-es que (mostrándole la revista)

Ludwig-tu con Japón mmm…-(pose pensativa)-no

Feliciano-enserio yo que pensaba que realmente me vería bien con el asta pensaba invitarlo a mi casa

Ludwig-Italia no seas idiota tu ya tienes a alguien

Feliciano-enserio

Ludwig-a mi -(hablando como todo un seme siguiente escena salen curiosos sonidos de la habitación de Italia)

Mientras con el uke más uke dijo Japón

Se encontraba dibujando circulitos en el suelo con un aura depresiva en un rincón

Kiku-creo que si soy el uke más uke que existe que crueldad T-T

En América…

Alfred-pues si realmente es el uke mas uke que existe en el mundo mira que asta con Inglaterra es uke

Arthur-que quisiste decir con eso tonto

Alfred-nada, nada

Arthur-mas te vale

Alfred-jeje (una pequeña risita salió de la boca de América mientras Inglaterra le lanza una mirada asesina)

Una breve explicación el sitio que dice que se estrenara desearía que en verdad existiera como salió eso en este fic bueno la razón estaba platicando con una amiga para que me ayudara a continuarle y de la nada nos salió la idea mas adelante aquel sitio le causara mucho sufrimiento para Alfred y kiku kolkolkolkol bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que decir gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Oh que sueño pero aun así subiré el siguiente capitulo mañana aquí dejo este que salió muy corto pero es culpa de que se me seca el cerebro creo que subirlo día a día no fue tan buena idea se me va la inspiración pero aun le seguiré espero aquí el capitulo

La revista uke suke seme

Capitulo 5 obsesiones

Se encontraba tranquilo con un gato en la cabeza casi cayendo de lo dormido que aun estaba el griego y vio en la mesa cierta revista vio con curiosidad

****Eres un obsesionado?****

-eh

*Toda la gente tiene una obsesión con algo los que encabezan la lista

1°Gresia y su adoración a los gatos

1°Hungria y su adoración a cosas yaoi

Inglaterra y su adoración al te

América y su adoración al mc donals

China y su adoración a los pandas

Rusia y su adoración al vodka y los girasoles (china)

Prusia y su adoración a eso de los 5 metros y Alemania

Francia y su adoración al sexo y lo "hermoso" (según el)

Corea y su adoración a tocar los pechos de Japón (alguien le ha dicho que Japón es hombre)

Italia norte su adoración a la pasta

España a Italia sur o niños pequeños (pedófilo) y los tomates

Italia sur a maldecir o golpear a España y los tomates también

Alemania al orden, las salchichas y cerveza

En casa de Italia

-no estoy obsesionado con la cerveza las salchichas y el orden

-a la cerveza no pero a lo otro si doitsu

En corea

-como que Japón no es mujer yo lo se

-hay hermano

En Austria

-en eso tiene razón Elizabeta esta obsesionada con eso

En España

-sabia que eres un maldito pervertido estúpido bastardo español

-también tiene razón contigo lovi-love

-de seguro en tu computadora tienes pura pornografía infantil maldito pervertido

-si y toda de ti

-queee!!! Ahora si te dejo en el hospital.-( siguiente escena Italia sur persiguiendo a España mientras este sonríe feliz)

En america

-vamos no soy un obsesionado del mc donals.-(dio una mordida a la hamburguesa de cierto restaurante)

-enserio no conoces la frase come sanamente.-(le critico el ingles)

-y tu tampoco con ese horrible te

-retráctate

-tu igual.-(dio otra mordida)

-¡uno de estos días te va a dar un infarto por colesterol!

En Grecia

-no soy un obsesionado de los gatos o si?.-(Miro a su alrededor y todo tenia forma de gato asta el pan que se estaba comiendo y en el pido un mar de gatos de todas variedades)

-no lo estas miaw

*Si siente que se vuelve loco consulte a nuestros expertos llame el 55-55-81 82 obsesionados y atenderemos sus llamadas*

El griego corrió a tomar su teléfono también en forma de gato-hola necesito ayuda!! Me estoy volviendo loco

-cálmese señor le daré la dirección y venga para que podamos ayudarlo

-si sii por favor!!!.-(Al día siguiente Grecia ya estaba en el manicomio con una camisa de fuerza)

Fin del capitulo realmente corto pero intetare continuarle o dormir al menos aunque me gusto pobre grecia XD


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por no ponerlo antes pero el desvelo me gano y apenas llegue de la secundaria me dormí y apenas como a las 6 me despierto quiero avisar que hoy subiré tres capítulos puesto que nunca puedo subir ni meterme a la computadora los fines de semana así que mañana ni podre tocas la computadora sin nada mas que decir el capitulo

LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME

Capitulo 6

En una casa cierto prusiano se levantaba tropezando en el camino asía la cocina con un pollito en la cabeza y en la mesa vio cierta revista y tal como el griego comenzó a hojear la susodicha revista

-la revista de la vez pasada eh mmm me pregunto si pose pensativa me pregunto si vendrá un especial de kamasutra o si pobre rodé no se sentara kesesesese-(y con el índice busco pero nada que le diera a su petición)

Asta que uno capturo su atención

****************** ¿Pervertido?**********************

Esta vez hablare de la gente pervertida .como saben sobran ejemplos aunque los mencionare me divierte mencionarlos

El ya conocido trió los amigos malvados bard trió akuyuu como quieran llamarles

PRUSIA, FRANCIA Y ESPAÑA

Hablemos de Francia : conocido como el que según la ciudad del amor Francia en algún tiempo atrás fue un verdadero tirano luchando a muerte con su querido hermanito menor iggy(Inglaterra)

En América

-iggy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si bien el objetivo de dicha guerra era que iggy se uniera a Francia en santo matrimonio

En América

-Arthur estas bien-le pregunto el americano preocupado

Pero no respondió el ingles se encontraba vomitando en el baño al recordar ese evento del pasado

****************flash back*****************

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte– (dijo el francés con un aura tensa sobre el estando sentado en una silla enfrente del ingles mientras este miraba confuso)-te… casarías conmigo?-(Ya en aura depresiva mientras el otro se encontraba con una mirada de estupefacción en su rostro)

-me estas tomando el pelo verdad es el día de los inocente-dijo el ingles nervioso

-hablo enserio Inglaterra te casarías conmigo-le miro decidido el francés

***************Fin del flash back***************

Con todos sus intentos, fallidos, intento por las buenas y por las malas pero al pobre no le funciono. Pero después se recupero (por poco) y siguió siendo alguien con una mirada de lujuria

En América

Alfred-si Francis fuera un pecado seria lujuria.- (pensó en voz alta)

*Atacando he invadiendo el espacio personal de quienes estén en su mira con el objetivo que tiene la lujuria

España

Si bien España no es un peligro para el mundo a diferencia de Francia no llega a tanto de los tres diría que es el mas calmado a pero eso si cuando un pequeño anda cerca cuidado de que este no le tome fotos para usos pornográficos si bien así le paso al pobre de argentina. Dios sabrá cuantas fotos habrá en su computadora y dios sabrá como es que no lo han detenido

En España

Antonia seguía siendo perseguida por Lovino pero ahora era también perseguido por agentes de derechos humanos (o más bien por los de derechos de los niños)

-vuelva acá señor.- (le grito uno de los policías)

-maldito pervertido español ya veras cuando te alcance

-nunca me atraparan con vida!-(gritaba el español cada 2 kilómetros que corrían)

*Aunque también tubo su momento de gloria aunque se la pazo todo el tiempo luchando con Inglaterra ya recordaran a Arthur el pirata y Antonio el conquistador aunque como dije ya el no es un peligro para el mundo aunque temo por los niños pequeños que se le acerquen*

De nuevo con España

-señor deténgase.- (gritaba ya cansado uno de los policías lamentaban no haberlo perseguido con la patrulla)

-porque me persiguen ustedes.- (pregunto aun corriendo gritándoselos)

-esta detenido por pornografía infantil que hayamos en sitio web.- (dijo el policía 1)

-que sitio web pendejo.- (le quito el italiano)

Policía 2-pregunte al acusado fotos de niños pequeños degenerado

-pero si los niños pequeños son lo mas hermoso que hay.- (grito "defendiéndose")

-que sitio Antonio bastardo.- (le grito ya arto y cansado)

-no se de que me hablan ese lo izo Francia.- (se volvió a defender)

-agente temblor mande arrestar a Francia también.- (dijo el policía 1 por medio de un radio comunicador)

- ahora señor Antonio Fernández carriendo deténgase o disparo

-nuncaaaa!!!! Moriré no pueden matar a España!-(grito contento ahora agradecía ser una nació)

-en eso tiene razón que hacemos.- (dijo susurrándole el policía 2 al otro)

-tengo una idea, señor Antonio si no se detiene y se entrega disparo al chico.- (se habían detenido para tomar aire y allí, apuntándole al Italia mayor)

-pero que menudo policía idiota bastardo hijo de… #$%/%#"#%/(&%))como que me dispara vienen a detenerlo a el no a matarme.- (dijo mirándole embravecido)

-noooo lovi!!! Esta bien me entrego pero déjenlo en paz.- (corrió hacia ellos entregándose)

-funciono.- (dijo aliviado el policía 2 ya habían perdido 3 kilos de la persecución)

-ahora usted Lovino Vargas también queda detenido.- (saco unas segundas esposas el policía 1)

-que policía idiota yo porque.- (le miro indignado)

-por complicidad y por insultar a la autoridad.- (le dijo el policía 2)

-de que soy cómplice idiota policía.- (volvió a insultando exigiendo saber el porque de "su" arresto

-en ese sitio encontramos su nombre también.- (dijo el policía 1)

-queeeeeee!! Miren Madona.- (señalo a un lado y se echo a correr)

-donde.- (dijeron los dos policías)

-¡pendejos!-(les grito mientras volvían a correr)

-bien hecho lovi-love.- (le alabo mentalmente al italiano)

-cállate todo esto es por tu culpa ahora sigue corriendo nos ocultamos en Nápoles allí no nos encuentran.- (dijo serio mirándole muy enojado al español)

-yo que culpa tengo fue Francia quien me robo mi computadora primero

-estúpido Francia

PRUSIA

Bien este también es un peligro para la sociedad debo decir aunque también debo admitir que es adorable

-yo adorable ja mas bien encantador soy maravilloso

Este también tubo su época dorada conquistando territorios y manteniendo una lucha con todos a su alrededor y mayormente con Austria, aunque aun así bien que el prusiano se le encimaba pero la húngara le daba un sartenazo ah pero eso si bien que lo grabo y curiosamente apareció en you tube

En Austria

-que hiciste que Elizabeta

-yo nada jeje sabe que soy yo no pude resistirme

*Prusia que desapareció por un tiempo como nación se consiguió un imperio que si lo vemos bien a Alemania podrían ser gemelos si cambias el color de su cabello, peinas a Prusia como Alemania o ha Alemania le desacomodas el cabello, ignoramos el color de sus ojos y si pones a Prusia serio los pones juntos y verán que son como una gota de agua

En Italia

-nee doitsu podrías desacomodar tu pelo por un momento

-Para que quieres que haga eso Italia

-quiero comprobar algo anda siii.-lo miro con ojos de cachorrito, el alemán suspiro e desacomodo su cabello dejando como era cuando no se lo hacia para atrás)

-mmm falta algo.- (dijo mirando al alemán)

-que.- (miro sin comprender el porque de la petición y lo ultimo que dijo el italiano)

-deja que -se puso de puntitas y acomodo unos mechones de la frente del alemán

-ya acabaste.- (el dolor de cabeza quería hacerse presente)

-espera solo-miro al alemán –en cierto! Doitsu tienes un gemelo! ¡No es genial!

-¿eh? ¬¬.- (miro sin comprender al italiano)

*Pero hablando del pobre de Alemania que sufre día a día la tortura de tener un hermano que lo acosa con esa obsesión que tiene Prusia con el .Debemos admitir que tuvieron sus tiempos buenos algunos recuerdan a verlos visto combatiendo juntos mano a mano como un equipo admirable*

-si west tuvimos nuestro tiempos

-si tal vez ahora te puedes quitar de encima de mi ¬¬

-no es justo el italiano si puede pero yo que soy tu hermano no puedo

-una cosa eres tu un peligro andante de perversiones y otra cosa es el otro peligro andante que no se puede cuidar así mismo.- (dijo serio desviando la mirada)

-tienes razón bueno west me voy.- (se levanta y se va)

-al fin, Italia tráeme algo de comer por favor tengo hambre.- (le grito desde su oficina)

No recibió respuesta

-Italia!-(le volvió a llamar)

Nada

-donde te metiste Italia?-(pregunto en voz alto)

-ah….- (escucho algo que lo dejo estático)

-Prusia no ahh…-(se volvió a escuchar por la ahora misteriosamente silenciosa casa de Alemania)

-calma ita-chan gilvo no te ara daño al contrario

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gilbert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,! Pero que ¡

-alem…Alemania .-(dijo algo sonrojado el Italia norte pues se encontraba acorralado en un rincón oscuro por el alvino que acariciaba cierto pelito con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su pecho sobre la camisa y el alemán con una mirada asesina asía su querido hermano

-hola west que te trae por este pasillo.- (le dijo sin voltear a verlo)

-en primer lugar es mi casa en segundo venia buscando a Italia

-este Italia.- (volvió a tocar cierto pelito haciendo que el otro se sonrojara más y ahogara un gemido)

-claro que este Italia y deja de hacer eso!-(le miro enojado y furioso)

-porque.- (dijo con simpleza)

-pues es que ese pelo es.- (desvió la mirada y un leve color rojo se poso en sus mejillas al verse obligado a decirle a su hermano que "era" ese rizo)

-si ya se que es porque crees que lo estoy tocado .-(al fin volteo , una mirada asesina mas fuerte toda la furia alemana cayo sobre cierto alvino pervertido que ahora se encontraba bañando a todos los perros de Ludwig y al gato de Italia mientras , cuando el alemán echo al alvino curiosamente se siguieron oyendo ciertos ruiditos)

JAPON

Como saben Japón no pertenece al bard trió pues como el nombre lo dice "trió" pero este no lo vieron venir ustedes se han preguntado que hay en la computadora del mas serio

Pues déjenme decirles que pura pervertidos o saben de los regalos personalizados que regala o que vende a ciertos países ya saben como es la tecnología japonesa pero encontramos la evidencia para catalogarlo como pervertido se podrá ver serio pero esta igual que Hungría y una vez que fuimos a su casa buscamos la fuente y adivinen que encontramos mas videos porno yaoi Yuri de cada país existente claro menos de el y videojuegos de igual propósito ni el mismo Alemania es así ya que sabemos que recibió de regalo de navidad (libros eróticos)quien regala eso ¿porque Finlandia le regalo eso?

En Japón

-tengo que tomar las medidas necesarias primero ocultare mejor la mercancía eso juegos y videos se venden como pan caliente ayudan a mi economía, mejorare la seguridad y a todo lo que me pregunten diré no!

-Japón dime que es solo un rumor aru eso de que eres pervertido aru

-claro que es un rumor china-san

-uff cuanto me alegro aru pensé que lo pervertido venia de familia aru

-como que de familia.- (miro sin entender el japonés)

-no eres el único aru.- (le miro con un gesto cómplice)

-mantendremos el secreto

Pero al menos con Japón no tenemos que preocuparnos de que sea un peligro pervertido ambulante como Prusia Francia y España aunque lo es con su katana pero eso es otra cosa asta la próxima edición.

Que largo ahora me acuerdo porque no tengo dinero espero que les halla gustado este capitulo lean el siguiente y si ven aquí abajo hay un lindo botón verde que dice reviews le hacen click y todos felices no creen OwO tambien me he dado cuenta que como todos dicen lo de la ortografia y si yo misma lo reconosco si alguien amable quiere brindarme su ayuda dejare mi messenger en mi perfir para que aquella persona amable me ayude


	7. Chapter 7 TIERNO

Aquí el capitulo del sábado puesto que mañana no podre y tengo que decir que se acerca el fin de este fanfic puesto que mi mente retorcida ya no se le ocurren mas capítulos pero ya verán que sin darse cuenta habrá otro aquí el capitulo del sábado

LA REVISTA

Capitulo 7 tierno

Muy temprano en la mañana cierto rubio con un oso se levanto se sentó en la mesa y vio cierta revista

-y esto.- (miro la revista con curiosidad)

*Bien aquí les escribo mis queridos ahora con las personas mas tiernas del mundo

En esta lista el que gana con premio y trofeo es tatatatannn tambores por favor

Canadá alguien que no se resista a su linda cara tiene que estar ciego

-¿yo?-(dijo mirando la revista con una ceja alzada)

*Este chico es lindo en todos los sentidos tierno en voz actitud en todo en alma acaso me equivoco a ver díganme en que falla este chico adorable ni a Japón que lo dan por lindo chico es tan adorable como Mathew con ese lindo osito blanco que me sorprende que al pobre lo tomen de fantasma un lindo y adorable fantasma , si son unos pedófilos como el mismísimo España este es su regalo del cielo han visto a este chico de pequeño con ese rizo que tiene un propósito de doble sentido¿?

El canadiense se sonrojo al leer cada parte de esa pagina alguien lo veía lindo y adorable

-enserio soy muy lindo.- (dijo preguntándose inocentemente)

*Me sorprende que Francia no haya echo de las suyas con el o será acaso que asta el reconoció que manchar a ese ángel era como ser el mismo diablo que no lo toca?

En Francia

-si no lo toco es que el esta en una lista la cual no pienso romper primero tengo que llevarme a la cama a Arthur y después el pobre de mi matty no se volverá a sentar en su vida juju o watt amour no desesperes que oni-chan no te olvida

Cierto canadiense estornudo y sintió un escalofrió

-creo que algo malo me pasara.- (dijo pensando el porque)

Bueno siguiendo con la lista de los muchos sentidos de tierno

Tenemos Hong Kong este lindo chico es adorable ciertamente quien diría que fue criado por antiguas naciones como Arthur Inglaterra como padre y china al cual Hong se refería como mama por la cabellera que este poseía pero si pudiéramos decir que estos dos se casaron en algún tiempo de sus vidas y su hijo seria definitivamente Hong Kong quien prepara el mejor te y pelea como ninguno es el tierno serio calculador y quiere mucho a Arthur y Yao son como sus padres aunque no me gusto que Arthur alejara a Hong de su querida "mama" eso es cruel muy mal Arthur

En Inglaterra

-Yao estaba en plena guerra que querían que hiciera que viera a Hong morir y yo de brazos cruzados no

Con cierto asiático

-tengo ganas de visitar a papa iré mañana

Este chico es del tipo serio adorable

Hay otro tipo de adorable ciertamente tenemos a los queridos Italia son como el fuego y al agua pero necesarios para ellos mismos los pequeños chibitalias uno de mandil rosa y otro de mandil verde claro pequeños descendientes directos de lo que fue roma antigua

Feliciano

Ese chico puede ser tan lindo con su cara inocente como diciéndote soy incapaz de matar una mosca lo es realmente es si se pudiera describir la forma de ser de Italia norte seria infantil pero cariñosa algo torpe pero lindo adorablemente tonto chibitalia y sir es una de las parejas mas tiernas que hay solo que en esta pareja quedan dos dudas

1 En algún momento S.I.R. se habrá dado cuenta de que Italia era chico con ese lindo vestidito era difícil saber si era niño o niña ya que si recordamos siempre se refirió a Italia como una chica como cuando dijo "ya no estés "preocupada" Italia" seguirá siendo un misterio para el mundo

2 porque será que Alemania y S.I.R. se parecen el mismo estilo de peinado el mismo color azul de ojos y podríamos decir que personalidad parecida será acaso que cuando el querido S.I.R murió reencarno en lo que hoy conocemos como Alemania? Será eso será una duda mas que existe en el mundo…

Lovino

Este chico explosivo de algún modo tierno eso lo sabe España quien me sorprende que este a su lado acaso es masoquista cuanta paciencia tiene el español para soportarle golpes que lo podrían dejar en el hospital insultos y de mas acaso vale la pena España o es acaso que con lo pedófilo que eres te enamoraste de ese tierno niño enojón?

Que de algún modo al ser el gemelo eh hermano mayor del Italia norte tenia que ser tierno ya que seguramente Lovino o lovi-love como lo escuchamos el lindo apodo que España le puso a Lovino es tierno realmente el problema es asta donde quieres llegas para comprobarlo no es recomendado para alemanes.

FELICIANO tierno idiota LOVINO tierno enojón

En Italia

-no soy un enojón

-si lo eres ni-chan

-que dijiste idiota

-nada nada no me hagas daño waa ¡ayúdenme!

Ring ring.- (sonó el teléfono de cierto alemán)

-hola

-doitsu ayúdame mi hermano me quiere matar taskete tasketeeeeee!-(Se corta la comunicación)

-a Italia de nuevo.- (dijo el alemán con una gota en la sien)

Este tipo tiene una adorable sonrisa pero asta que punto llegar a ser adorable da miedo o terror esa es la pregunta que me hago y quien mejor exponente para esto es Rusia

Este chico alto te puede dar una sonrisa tan adorable como la de un niño pequeño con una actitud que a veces te puede parecer infantil en ocasiones con esa sonrisa y piensas que es un niño en cuerpo de adulto pero una adorable sonrisa puede dar miedo.

Escalofriantemente lindo así lo llamo una de mis compañeras adorablemente peligroso así lo defino yo han visto una de esas películas que produce América me refiero a la de pequeñito pero peligroso en este caso lindo pero peligroso con un pasado tan rojo que la sangre le tendría envidia a ese tomo rojo que el emana con solo una sonrisa te puede decir sus intenciones por ejemplo si le sonríe a Alfred podríamos decir que intenta decir "te quiero matar por estorbarme y no querer ser uno conmigo pero necesito tu ayuda da" si le sonría a Lituania quiere decir "as lo que te dijo o me puedo divertir asiéndote sufrir "si le sonríe a china solo puedo decir una sola palabra "deseo"

IVAN

Lindo pero peligroso (¿por cierto alguien sabe como me hago uno con Rusia? XD)

Como dije en otras ediciones el uke mas uke tiene que ser lindo no?

KIKU

Es alguien lindo un lindo chico que podría cautivar a cualquiera con ese sonrojo que tiene con esa expresión de tranquilidad o seriedad que tiene con…le dejo allí porque no acabo nunca pero este uke tiene un lado rojo tal vez por eso lo ponen como pareja de Iván en internet este chico puede llegar a ser cruel si no pregúntenle a china como esta su cicatriz en su espalda Japón nunca me lo creí de ti y como se te ocurre dejarle chica cicatriz a tu propio hermano que no te basto con el trauma que le dejaste al pobre.

No tenias que hacerle una cicatriz que abarcara toda su espalda en forma de diagonal

En china

-me tenían que recordar esa maldita cicatriz aru"grasias Japón aru por marcarme de por vida aru".- (pensó con un tono sarcástico)

Ahora terminando esta edición de una vez después de un debate extenso entre mis colegas y yo hemos decidido desmentir algunas cosas de las cuales tuvimos errores ya que cierta persona que no diré su nombre! Nos trajo datos falsos

En primer logar en nuestras ediciones pasadas

CHINA no ha sido mas que un pobre uke con el único que fue seme fue Japón con Hong Kong corea Inglaterra Rusia es uke

JAPON

Realmente no quería admitirlo pero…disculpen eso del uke mas uke existente el la faz de la tierra después de recopilar las evidencias no es el uke mas uke que existe en la faz de la tierra

En Japón

-lo sabia tenia que a ver un error, le dije que no era el uke mas uke que existe en la faz de la tierra

*Y yo su humilde escritora le pido disculpas a Japón kiku honda por eso de todo Asia con Japón uke es que me lo imaginaba que con todos era el uke mas lindo así que desde hoy Japón no es la persona mas uke que existe en la faz de la tierra si no el que debería ser coronado uke es nada menos que Mathew Williams Canadá es si es la persona mas uke que existe en la faz de la tierra*

En Canadá

-sabia que era cierto pero porque tengo que ser el mas uke de todos.- (dijo con un aura depresiva en el)

-es que eres un uke dijo el oso

-T-T

Aquí termina el capitulo 7 me gusta mucho este capitulo bueno aquí le dejo porque el siguiente capitulo es uno de los últimos bueno sin nada que decir me despido asta el lunes


	8. Chapter 8 final primera parte

Lamento mi retraso pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas la falta de inspiración!!! Otra fue imprimir el capitulo y dárselo a mi amiga para que lo corrigiera (gracias me-chan) y lo izo pero como ven en el titulo ultimo capitulo parte 1 pues cuando ya por fin iba a dar este fanfic como acabado se me prendió el foco mas adelante sabrán cuales son los extras wii sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo aku

LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO PARTER 1

Era lunes el día en que llegaba la revista que alborota a todo el mundo pero mientras nuestras naciones estaban en otra conferencia mundial el

Lunes a las 10 pm washiton D.C. Estados unidos de América punto a discutir

"LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME"

Alemania: bien ya que estamos todos reunidos comencemos la reunión

Silencio

Alemania: el punto que discutiremos hoy a votación de todos es….-todos los presentes se miraron fijamente –la revista uke suke seme.

Inglaterra: alguien puede decirme de ¿donde salió esa cosa desde el principio?

China: nadie lo sabe-aru, solo un lunes apareció ante nosotros aru

Dinamarca: desde ese lunes nuestras vidas han cambiado

Noruega: exagerado.-dijo muy bajito

Dinamarca-hablo!!

Noruega: ¬-¬

América: ¿como detendremos esta revista?

Japón: no lo se

Austria: ni siquiera sabemos donde se fabrica ni quienes son los editores ni nada

Prusia: tienes razón rodé

Alemania: tu que haces aquí ya no eres una nación es mas, ni existes!!!!

America: fantasma!!!!

Inglaterra: america, Alemania cálmense los fantasmas no existen

América: al igual que los alíen ¿cierto? entonces porque tus alucinaciones tienen que existir?

Inglaterra: que has dicho de mis amigos malagradesido.-asi comienza otra pelea ameri-inglesa

China: de nuevo están peleando-aru

Así ocurrió, como todas las demás reuniones de la sede mundial (ONU) hasta que el grito desgarrador tipo de película de terror callo a todas las naciones que se quedaron sorprendidas otras asustadas.

Italia norte: ¿q-q-que fue eso? T-T

Alemania: no lo se, América

América: yo tampoco lo se.-todas las naciones estaban asustadas, pero apenas pasaron unos segundos y las luces se apagaron y se encendieron en un segundo

Japón: ¿que acaba de ocurrir?

América: no lo se

Francia: miren!- Dijo el francés apuntando al centro de la mesa de forma dramática.

Inglaterra: pero… ¿como?

¡La revista uke suke seme!-dijeron las naciones en coro.

América: ¿como es posible esto? , tiene que ser obra de los alíen o de los fantasmas

Japón: América-san tiene razón, debieron ser los espíritus en pena que rondan en esta nación

Suiza: ten opinión propia Japón

Japón: ¬-¬

Todas las naciones se miraron con chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos leerían la nueva edición de la revista que apareció de forma sospechosa todos tenían curiosidad de saber que aparecería en la revista

Hungría: entonces

China: yo no voy a leerla aru

Italia sur: ni yo

Hungría: bien lo are yo.

Y de forma dramática como si fuese a desactivar una bomba, tomo la revista, el ambiente era tenso, todos se miraban

Hungría-bien aquí voy empezare del índice.- todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza , hasta los países que normalmente se la pasaban en otras cosas como Grecia , Italia norte ; que se la pasaban durmiendo , otros temblando de terror por cierto chico de bufanda etc. Ahora se encontraban concentrados en la revista

1.-adelanto de la nueva serie

2.- ¿Kama…Sutra?

Prusia "ahora si rodé de mi no te escapas".-jajaja.- Alemania le veía asustado

3.-cena perfecta con tu pareja

4.-fotografias de los mejores modelos otoño invierno de las naciones

5.-como preparar el mejor estofado

6.-El nombre completo de S.I.R. y el misterio de su muerte

Italia: O.O SIR…"tengo que saber el nombre completo de sacro tengo que"

Austria: "si Italia y Alemania llegan a saberlo será mi fin"

Prusia "no como obtuvieron esa información"

7.-los mejores modelos de traje de baño de las naciones

Francia: "tengo que ver eso"

8.-parejas disparejas

9.-los mejores chistes

Todos los presentes ante ese titulo no evitaron el gesto de ¿hasta hablando enserio? ¬-¬

10 -secretos de algunas naciones

11.-chismes

12.-horoscopos

13.-test que personaje de otro anime o caricatura eres desde personajes Yuri normales yaoi de todos cual eres

14.-las parejas nunca pensadas

15.-regalos set de hello kity

China: "ese set será mío arurururururu" (risa basada en el kolkolkolkol de Rusia tanto estar con el le afecto)

Hungría: Es todo, ¿por donde empezamos?

Todas las demás naciones se miraban a los ojos, algunos intrigados tenían que leerla en privado

América: ¿que tal si nos reunimos mas tarde?

Todos asintieron y se fueron dejando al estadunidense solo en la sala de conferencias con la revista, pero mientras Italia corría como desesperado a su tierra tenia que leer esa revista teniendo por detrás arrastrando a Alemania, que se sorprendió ya que lo jalaba con mucha facilidad como si de un muñeco de trapo se trata tase; al fin al llegar a la casa.

Alemania-Italia ¿porque me traes así?

Italia-tengo que saberlo, tengo que saberlo

Alemania: ¿que cosa?

Italia: su nombre, todo, tengo que saber la verdad; Alemania ayúdame a encontrar esa revista

Alemania: eh -suspiro pesadamente -ok te ayudare

Italia: gracias ,gracias, gracias Alemania- saltándole encima dándole un fugaz beso que sorprendió al alemán siendo correspondido por este

Alemania: ¬///¬ .Anda busquemos esa revista

Italia: si ¡gracias!

Mientras ; Japón se había quedado afuera de la puerta de donde hace algunos momentos atrás había aparecido la revista ; por petición del mismo América ya que tenían asuntos pendientes que discutir con sus lideres , pero porque lo tenia esperando ya con lo que había pasado con la revista tenia curiosidad deseando tener la revista en sus manos para echarle una hojeada , de repente una ráfaga de viento se sintió , Japón con todo un buen ninja agudizo sus sentidos lanzando una pequeña shuriquen ; una gota de sangre cayo del techo dejando a sus pies la dichosa revista

Japón: fue raro.-y con la revista a sus pies el tomo y comenzó a leer.

*Adelantos del capítulos*

Aquí como lo prometí el adelanto de la nueva serie como les dije la ves pasada los capítulos se basan en diferentes historias creadas por fan de diferentes parejas según mis fuentes el primer capitulo de estreno de esta serie será por votación japonxinglaterra+america , una linda historia de amor que abarcara 4 capítulos de la historia la segunda historia; será un americaxinglaterra ; la tercera un Rusiaxchina ; cuarta alemaniaxitalia ; quinta y así asta el capitulo 10 de allí se ira diciendo el estreno se dará por internet en you tube hoy a las 10 pm en el continente americano 9pm en Europa , 11 pm en Asia y 12 pm Japón

-porque en mi nación a las doce?

Bueno después de lo que se espera en la convención de anime de Japón se dice o se rumora que en el show de cosplay se representaran las mejores historias de la serie esperemos con ansias las siguientes convenciones, por cierto alguien quiere decirme donde consigo el traje de Japón al estilo ninja oh casi lo olvido hay una pequeña advertencia sobre esta nueva serie

-advertencia?

Como saben es 1° you tube 2° es yaoi 3°no esperen censura

-censura…-dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Si, mantenga lejos del alcance su computador a menores de edad o niños pequeños o de mente inocentes, a menos de que este igual que Hungría a tan corta edad, pero en fin como dije no hay censura, también no es apto para cardiacos, si quieren saber mas visiten la pagina .mx o en nuestra pagina oficial .

(Invente la pagina no crean que existe (aunque tal vez…¬¬mmm…)

En aquel momento América salió y se topo con Japón

América: ha… kiku que ases aquí.-dijo nervioso como ocultando algo.

Japón: ha… yo a te esperaba para hablar sobre nuestros asuntos pendientes, pero como veo que estas apurado te veré después jeje.-el japonés también lucia nervioso. El japonés tenia que tomar un avión a su nación por la diferencia horaria ya faltaba poco para las doce de la noche

America: ha… si bueno bye.-sale corriendo en busca de su computador dejando al japonés, respiro y salió corriendo de igual manera al aeropuerto

Japón, en casa de kiku

Todo el sitio estaba a oscuras, nadie por las calles ni un sonido todos los japoneses estaban ya dormidos excepto cierta nación que estaba encerrado en su cuarto con llave y con su computador encendido.

Japón-bien a la búsqueda del video.-rondando por internet a las doce de la noche se topo con algo

-Jigoku shoujo? -Apareció la pagina –nos vengaremos en tu nombre…que es esto no tengo tiempo necesito encontrar la otra pagina, aunque…suena tentador, lo guardare en mis favoritos.

Quito la pagina si supiera que era aquella pagina pudo haberse desecho de un enemigo y con eso de que no va a morir.

En casa de América

Se había encerrado en su cuarto a pesar de que Arthur le regaño por andar corriendo dentro de la casa, ha este no le importo, busco su computador, palomitas una soda y las tan inseparables hamburguesas y esperando a que dieran la hora prometido busco el video

-¿Jigoku sho-shoujo? No importa de seguro es algo tonto lo quitare –

Y después de encontrar el mentado video se dispuso a verlo, realmente habían escogido buenos actores que bien podrían ser sus gemelos, durante esa noche Alfred parecía señora obsesionada con una telenovela hasta que cierto día, en cierta serie, en cierto capitulo Alfred fue hospitalizado por shock emocional, algo vio que lo dejo traumado.

Aquí acaba la primera parte del fin

XD no me resistí a poner jigoku shoujo y ya verán que pronto subiré los siguientes capítulos asta el próximo aquí abajo hay un lindo botón verde si lo presionan iggy saldrá en interiores solo para América

Inglaterra: ¡que no me digan iggy!... estas loca ¡no pienso hacer eso!

Lexy: si estoy loca y a mucha honra

America : *¬*


	9. Chapter 9 final parte dos

Como ahora son vacaciones podre subir continuaciones de todos los fanfic que tengo mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber subido continuación la secu me trago completa jeje

LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME

CAPITULO FINAL parte dos

China se encontraba apunto de abrir la puerta de su habitación donde se hospedaba gracias a la fallida conferencia mundial, pero al entrar pudo ver dos cosas

1° la revista

2° a Rusia en su habitación sentado en su cama leyendo la revista

-!!¿¿Que ases tu aquí aru??!!

-ah, Yao, hola

-¿!como entraste aquí aru ¡?

-pedí las llaves

-¿aru?¬¬, y ¿porque estas leyendo eso aru?

-curiosidad

-¿ah? , etto ¿me dejarías leer contigo aru? yo también tengo curiosidad.

-claro; es mas la acabo de leer toda ya esta es la segunda vez que la leeo

-¿eh?

Mientras en Italia

Feliciano se la pasaba buscando la revista la verdad tenia que ser descubierta tenia que encontrarla , simplemente ,cuando ya habían pasado dos horas el pobre ya había estallado de tristeza y de plano Ludwig no entendía el porque era tan importante saber aquella verdad

-oye Italia ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-si T-T

-porque es tan importante que encuentres esa revista

-tengo que saber que fue de el

-¿el?

-si recuerdas un san Valentín cuando estabas muy extraño y no se porque

A Ludwig le vino el recuerdo de golpe ese fue el momento mas vergonzoso de toda su existencia y ciertamente el solo recordar "ese" momento le apenaba demasiado.

-si -_-

-tu me preguntaste si tuve un primer amor

-si lo recuerdo

-aquel primer amor como te había dicho fue un chico, pero lo que pasa es que como estaba en casa de Austria el me tenia en traje de sirvienta con un lindo vestido además de que nee-chan también me vestía como una niña el me confundió con una y yo pensé que se había dado cuenta que no le di importancia

-eh...-_- , ¬¬.-"¿lo confundió con una chica?"- bueno y ¿después?

-en una guerra que se aproximaba el, Austria y España-ni-chan fueron

_*si te esperare, no importa cuanto, te esperare*_

-y ¿después?

-Austria y España ni-chan volvieron pero…el nunca volvió.-su mirada se entristeció y el alemán se sorprendió.

-que quieres decir con nunca volvió

-España-ni-chan nunca me lo dijo pero Austria si el…murió allí

-Italia….-ya una vez decidido el alemán después de media hora encontró la susodicha revista-Italia ¡la encontré!

-enserio grazie, grazie, grazie, ¡grazie!- repetía el chico.

_*El nombre de S.I.R.*_

Ahora revelaremos uno delos misterios mas grandes de la historia mundial.

El nombre de aquel chico era Sacro Imperio Romano ¡Germano!

-¿germano? ¿Pero que así no te llaman a ti doitzu?

-¿yo?

Si efectivamente después de andar investigando durante 5 años aquel pasado resulto que los muy chistositos de Austria y Prusia quisieron mantener en secreto bueno mas Prusia que Austria ya que este le dijo que sir había muerto, pero mas bien lo que había ocurrido, fue que en, aquel lugar donde se conoció como el sacro imperio romano germano es ahora Alemania.

-¿yo?

Después de cómo dije 5 años resulto que la información faltante estaba en territorio austriaco ya que después de eso, el muy chistoso de Prusia se quedo con sir o bueno lo que quedo de el puesto que al encontrar el expediente medico, de puro milagro ya que el muy querido sir había sufrido lesiones graves y durante algunos años estuvo en coma, pero después de despertar, resulto que había perdido la memoria y con lo primero que dio fue con Prusia, ya que como dice una canción.

_*Un solitario Prusia se izo un imperio al cual llamo, el imperio de Alemania*_

Así que Italia si estas leyendo esto tu promesa de encontrarse después de siglos ya esta cumplida y si quieres responsabilizar a alguien de tu dolor y sufrimiento te diré solo dos nombres, Austria y Prusia.

también no culpes al pobre de Alemania como me comento una compañera al desaparecer el sacro imperio romano germano (que nombre mas largo) y aparecer Alemania fue algo como renacer o reencarnar como quieran decirle , así que prácticamente

_"Alemania=Sacro Imperio Romano Germano"_

Así que, misterio resuelto pero hay solo algunas cosas que no se entenderán como esto

-EN 962 Otón 1 el grande fue coronado por el papa emperador del sacro imperio romano germano que comprendía la Europa central dos tercios de Italia y el estado de Francia.

Tras la muerte de Carlos VI de Alemania (1711-1740), el Imperio se vio sacudido por una serie de crisis que pusieron en evidencia su decadencia final. El surgimiento de Prusia bajo el reinado de Federico II el Grande y las sucesivas guerras, Sucesión Austriaca y de los Siete Años, serían las más importantes.

Finalmente, el 6 de agosto de 1806 el Imperio desaparecería formalmente cuando su último emperador Francisco II (desde 1804 emperador Francisco I de Austria) renunciaba, tras la derrota militar a manos del ejército francés de Napoleón. Los sucesores de Francisco II continuaron titulándose emperadores de Austria hasta 1918.

La Guerra franco-prusiana estalló en 1870. La victoria definitiva lograda por Prusia sobre los ejércitos de Napoleón III en este conflicto fue la cúspide que permitió la unificación alemana bajo el Imperio alemán liderado definitivamente por Prusia.

El rey Guillermo pasó a convertirse oficialmente en el Káiser Guillermo I en una ceremonia llevada a cabo en la Sala de los Espejos del Palacio de Versalles.

A partir de este punto y hasta el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial, la historia de Alemania y la historia de Prusia se confunden. En octubre de 1865, en una entrevista en Biarritz, el canciller prusiano Otto von Bismarck obtuvo de Napoleón III que Francia se mantuviera al margen de un previsible conflicto austro-prusiano, mientras que Prusia se comprometía a apoyar al recién nacido Reino de Italia para conseguir la anexión de la zona de Venecia. Napoleón III pensó que el conflicto sería largo y le brindaría la oportunidad de actuar de mediador y tal vez conseguir ventajas territoriales. El emperador se comprometió a mediar ante los italianos, lo que se consiguió con la alianza ofensivo-defensiva contra Austria firmada en abril de 1866. El canciller Bismarck entorpeció deliberadamente la gestión de la administración austriaca de Holstein y envió tropas a ese ducado. Cuando Austria protestó ante la Dieta de Fráncfort (asamblea de la Confederación) y después de asegurarse la neutralidad de Rusia, y contando con su alianza con el reino de Italia, Baviera, Hannover, Hesse-Kassel, Sajonia, Wurtemberg y otros estados apoyaron a Austria.

La disputa entre Austria y Prusia por la hegemonía de la unificación alemana se resolvió en 1866, con la victoria de Prusia en la Guerra de las Siete Semanas. Dicha unificación se dio en torno a la Confederación de Alemania del Norte, concebida por Bismarck, y que también sirvió para contener el liberalismo. El Reichstag fue inaugurado en febrero de 1867

Seguiría explicando pero esta un es una reviste científica o algo parecido si desea buscar mas información sobre el tema véase en wilkipedia.

En aquel momento Italia estaba con un tic en el ojo, mientras Alemania miraba sorprendido lo que acababa de leer

_Pensamiento alemán_

"si yo fui sacro imperio romano germano eso quiere decir que yo…"

-!!!!!!Confundí a Italia con una chica, fue mi primer amor y no se que mas!!!!!! Esto es muy confuso!!!!!!! Mi cabeza!

Italia en cambio seguía con su tic pero ahora saldría a la luz el lado más oscuro del italiano

-ellos –ellos m-m-me engañaron! , Pase parte de mi vida lamentándome, llorando triste por sacro para que me digan que todo este tiempo lo tuve con migo y no me lo dijeron, tantas noches llorando, esperando, destrozándome el corazón y ellos mintieron!!!!!!-gritando mostrando una cara similar a Rusia cuando va a matar a alguien sacando de la nada como suiza una arma calibre 45

-¿! Italia ¡? O.O mejor seguimos investigando

-ahora romperé la promesa que le hice a mi abuelito

-¿q-que promesa?

-que pasara lo que pasara no me enojaría ¡pero! Ellos me engañaron y no puedo dejarlo pasar ¡ya no! nunca pensé que este día se repetiría

-s-se re-repetiría?

-el día en que mi enojo

En aquel momento el gemelo del italiano junto a España aparecieron.

-hola chicos que pasa-dijo muy sonriente el español

-Italia esta actuando raro-el alemán estaba nervioso por lo que el italiano le dijo.

-¿eh? porque lo di…ces-pregunto el español, pero al verle la cara al italiano del norte su sonrisa se borro

-nooooo!!!!! Que han echo!!!-grito el otro italiano.

-corre Ludwig, corre por tu vida -dijo cargando al otro Italia en brazos mientras corría despavorido.

-porque habrá dicho eso, ¿que quisieron decir?

Italia norte: doitsu me prestas tu armada -dijo como el mismísimo Rusia con infantil tono y aura de muerte.

-i-Italia O.o

-nee doitsu me la prestas y a Hitler también

-para que quieres a Hitler

-venganza ve, ve.

Se abre el telón

Acto uno

Alemania corriendo despavorido, mientras Italia tenía la palabra muerte en la cara

-¿Donde estará Austria y Prusia? , ¡Mejor! ¿Donde estará la agenda de Ludwig? , quiero llamar a Rusia.

Acto dos

Rusia e Italia junto a la armada rusa he italiana atacando territorio austriaco y buscando al prusiano.

-si Gilbert y Roderich sobreviven será un milagro, España ¿podrías decirme que acaba de ocurrir?

-si, sabes de pompolla

-si, un volcán que la destruyo por completo, eso ¿que tiene que ver con esto?

-Feliciano fue quien lo causo, cuando se enojo verdaderamente por primera vez en su vida

-aquel día fue el mas obscuro de todos, después de eso Feliciano volvió a la normalidad y el abuelo roma izo que prometiera que pasara lo que pasara no debía enojarse.

Aquí termina

XD me lo imaginaba muy terrorífico la cara de Italia con sed de venganza junto a Rusia atacando Prusia y Austria, pobres no se si sobrevivan y nunca de los nuncas hay que hacer enojar a Italia nunca o será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. También quiero decir que esos trocos que puse de historia son ciertos los saque de cómo dice allí wilkipedia excepto eso de Otón 1 eso lo saque de un libro mas viejo que mi papa XD que el nunca lee esto jejeje tambien cuando dije " como dice la cancion" ago referencia a la cancion "cruz" vercion de la cancion de kokoro kiseki de vocaloid pero hetaliesada XD ahora les diré saben aquí abajo hay un lindo botón verde y si no lo presionan Italia junto a su armada aparecerán en la puerta de su casa


	10. Chapter 10 final parte tres

Bien aquí continuando

LA REVISTA UKE SUKE SEME

Capitulo final tercera parte

Inglaterra se encontraba tomando el te en su habitación en casa de América, no pregunten porque esta allí, ya que América por alguna razón llego y se encerró en su cuarto. Pero al haber llegado a la casa, mas bien en su cuarto, la revista ya estaba allí y sin mas comenzó a leer

*PAREJAS DISPAREJAS y PAREJAS POPULARES*

Como saben los fans pueden tener ideas retorcidas sobre algunas parejas aquí en lista algunas parejas que en algunos casos piensas como es posible y otras que quien sabe como se les ocurrió eso y también las mas populares

Popular: America+Inglaterra, america+canada, america+japon

Popular: Inglaterra+japon, Inglaterra+China, Inglaterra+Hong Kong, Inglaterra+España

Popular: Francia+Inglaterra, francia+canada, francia+España, francia+Austria, francia+suiza, francia+linchestein

Bueno como saben, con Francia, esto se tornara cansado, así que lo resumiré todo el mundo menos Italia sur, Rusia, noruega y Islandia listo lo dije.

NO TE SORPENDAS SI LAS ENCUENTRAS EN VIDEOS, DOUJINSHIS, TIRAS ETC.

Aquí las parejas con las que uno se queda con cara de ¿wtf?

America+Islandia

¿Alguien quiere decirme a quien se le ocurrió esto?

America+suiza

America+francia

Rusia+japon

¡Acaso no se dan cuenta que son enemigos mortales! ¿Tengo que recordar eso de la maldición rusa Asia Japón?

*En china*

Pensamiento Yao

Mmm aru seria muy raro ver a nihon y a Rusia en termino de amantes aru, es mas me darían celos mi hermano con Rusia-aru ¿quien se le ocurre estas parejas?

*De nuevo a la revista*

Francia+suiza esto de plano es loco

Francia+Italia alguien puede decirme a quienes se les ocurren estas parejas

Alemania+america lo vuelvo a decir quien piensa en estas parejas

*En usa*

Arthur: Alfred con ese alemán amante de las reglas no… aunque un poco de escuela militar alemana no le aria daño a Alfred eso are operación Alfred alemán si tal vez junto a ese alemán este idiota se componga

*Con la revista*

Alemania+japon

No tengo palabras…aunque tal vez si funcionaria, pero aun así, no les daría muchas esperanzas

Sealand +, esta no me la van a creer siquiera.

Sealand+ucrania

Dinamarca+Italia sur

3 horas después

Después de muchas parejas raras. Arthur estaba como decirlo, estupefacto tantas tonterías existieran en el mundo.

-mejor dejo de leer esta revista.-dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su te.

Y cuando iba cerrar la revista, vio lo que nunca pudo creer.

*LA RAZON DE LA PERVERTIDES DE FRANCIA*

-¡que!-con solo leer el titulo escupió aquel ultimo sorbo de te.

*Mis queridos lectores al fin encontramos una respuesta científica a tan grande misterio, después de un accidente que tuve cuando fui a buscar información me tope con la verdad en unos manuscritos antiguos.

Seguramente han querido saber el porque Francia es así, en especial con Inglaterra pues bien aquí les va.

Como saben Francia o mejor dicho Galia en la antigüedad fue parte de roma antigua y antes que los italianos, estaba España, pues bien el responsable de las pervertidas de Francia es más ni menos que antigua roma o abuelito Roma para algunos. ya que como saben en algún tiempo lo que llamamos pecado capital lujuria se practicaba sin ningún castigo en parte del territorio romano , y adivinen en que parte recalco , en lo que hoy es Francia , así que el querido abuelito roma es el culpable de toda perversión ,tal vez sea el culpable de porque España es un pedófilo pero como dije en esos manuscritos era mas bien como un diario de unos de los ayudantes de roma el cual narra que el pervertido numero 1 es roma , ya que el influencio a Francia asta convertirlo en un mini roma pervertido , toda pervertides fue a parar a Francia.

Arthur se encontraba estupefacto, impresionado en trance tratando de procesar lo que había leído, la razón de porque era así fue revelada en una revista no lo creía.

*También hablando de Inglaterra y Francia sabían que el muy querido de Arthur envidia el cabello de Francia .ya que en algún tiempo trato de copiarle eso de cabello largo, pues, a Arthur no le quedo el estilo y Francia termino cortándole el cabello. Es que Arthur tu cabello no es como el de Francis, el de Francis parece ceda.

Francis: en eso tiene razón yo tengo un cabello de ceda y Arthur un estropajo por cabello

Arthur: que dijiste sobre mi cabello ya veremos a quien le quedo el cabello de estropajo cuando te arrastre por toda mi nación –dijo para empezar a correntiar a Francis que gritaba "auxilio" o "ayúdenme Inglaterra me ataca"

En otra parte Yao se encontraba leyendo la revista sentado en su cama; mientras Rusia no hacia otra cosa que no fuera le, no despegaba su mirada de Yao hasta que este sintió que lo miraban demasiado

-etto Rusia-aru

-si

-¿porque nada mas me estas mirando-aru?

-nada mas

-ah… ok-aru.- después de eso solo podre decir que al a ver cavado de leer la revista quedándose estupefacto y desprotegido, el plan siniestro de Rusia comenzó

Se abre el telón

Acto 1

-ne Yao ¿quieres algo de beber?

-ah si claro-aru, gracias

Acto 2

Rusia le da su te a Yao

-y ¿como esta?

-muy rico aru te quedo bien

-que bueno porque no se si lo que le puse era azúcar

-¿como que no sabes si le echaste azúcar?

-no la encontré, halle una pequeña bolsita con letra rara y lo abrí y parecía azúcar y me supo a azúcar

-¿donde esta la bolsa-aru?

-aquí, toma-Rusia le entrega la pequeña bolsita o mejor dicho sobrecito; Yao Lee el pequeño sobrecito el cual no le entiende nada, solo pudo distinguir algo.

"Azúcar de la india, con alto contenido de afrodisiacos"

-afrodisiacos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿eh?

-le echaste afrodisiacos a mi te!!!!

-¿eran afrodisiacos? pero si a mi me supo a azúcar

-pues que clase de azúcar comes aru!!! Momento ¿dijiste que la probaste Iván?

-si-asintió sonriendo.

-oh no!!!!!!! Auxilio!!!!

Acto 3 y último

Se escuchan curiosos sonidos en aquel cuarto donde estaban Rusia y china y en la puerta de la habitación el clásico letrero

"NO MOLESTAR"

Tiempo después en la siguiente sede mundial

Alemania-bien ¿que aremos al respecto?

Inglaterra – ¿no faltan naciones?-menciono el ingles viendo varios asientos vacios.

Alemania-si es cierto -.-

Hungría-¿alguien ha visto a Austria-san?

Antonio y lovino miraban con terror a Feliciano

Italia norte- ne-chan no creo que vuelvan a otra sede en mucho tiempo-dijo feliz asustando a Alemania, España y a Italia sur

Francia-¿alguien ha visto a Japón y a América?

Grecia-lo ultimo que supe de Japón fue que fue hospitalizado por shock emocional, al igual que América.

Inglaterra-¿que le habrá pasado?

Francia-ni idea

Mientras Japón se encontraba en pose fetal en la camilla del hospital junto a América diciendo

Japón.-Soy niño bueno, china soy niño bueno, nunca jamás veré algo pervertido, soy niño bueno

Mientras Alfred decía

Usa-Soy niño bueno Arthur, Alfred niño bueno, no se acercara a nada malo de nuevo, Alfred es niño bueno, niño bueno, niño bueno

(Creo que se traumaron demasiado con eso de nada de censura)

*En la sede mundial*

Inglaterra-entonces ¿que aremos con esa revista?

Hungría-creo que no podremos hacer nada ya que no sabemos ni de donde viene

Inglaterra-creo que tienes razón

Alemania-bueno ya que por falta de naciones y por falta de ideas aquí termina esta reunión pueden irse.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron

Italia-ne doitsu quieres ir conmigo al cine

Alemania-si, bueno

España-nunca hagas enojar a tu hermano, lovi

Italia sur-nunca lo are

Mientras Hungría, Taiwán, ucrania, Bélgica etc.; se alejaban en secreto en dirección a otra sala de conferencias

Hungría-bien iniciemos con la conferencia sobre nuestra revista

Todas –si!

Hungría-hemos logrado con éxito mantener nuestras identidades en secreto y si seguimos así seremos la mejor revista existente, ¿alguien tiene una idea de cómo seguir con nuestro éxito?

Taiwán – ¡yo la tengo!-sacando de su bolso un libro que en la portada dice.

HETALIA AI YAOI tomo 1(AMOR YAOI HETALIA)

Hungría-¡perfecto! venderemos estos nuevos libros en convenciones y donde se nos ocurra

¿Fin?

Dejen reviews no sean malos ToT.

Buena noticia aquí no termina seguirán una serie de drabbles asi que aun no termina la revista será la mejor

Si dejan reviwes a Rusia le ara mas cosas bonitas a china cada noche


	11. Chapter 11 especial del amour parte 1

Ha vuelto la revista con la que todos ríen sin parar XD, lamento la demora me han pasado muchas cosas, este es un capitulo en honor al ¡día trió! Feliz día sucio o trió jeje

Bueno unas aclaraciones antes de que lean hay tres personajes nuevos se mantiene en secreto que relación tienen con la revista por así decirlo pero bueno aquí el capitulo

Especial del amour

Parte 1 seme

Habían pasado meses sin que la maligna, santa, espeluznante, gloriosa revista uke suke seme había sacado un nuevo numero las naciones agradecían a todo ser divino de que la tortura terminaran luego algunas secretamente maldijeron a todo ser divino por que esa revista ya no sacara un nuevo numero, algunas hicieron fiesta otras simplemente no hacían nada grande pero el gusto no les duraría mucho.

París, Francia

Francis se encontraba en la cocina de su casa muy alegremente cocinando su desayuno de la mañana , se dijo a si mismo que nada podía molestarlo , aunque no sabia cuan equivocado repente se escucho como la ventana se rompía , como la puerta se rompía en pedazos de una patada y como el techo se vino abajo.

-¡mais que ¡(1)-el francés se asusto no por lo que había destrozado su puerta, ventana y techo sino por estos mismo-no! Han destrozado esa puerta ¡yo mismo la hice! Yo coloque ese techo! ¡Tiene mas de 300 años! Y ni hablar de la ventana el hiso un artista antes de suicidarse! Mi casa es prácticamente tesoro de Francia quien osa destruir mi casa!-grito enojado el francés nadie destruía su casa su bella, vieja y extensa casa.

-lo sentimos señor bonnefoy , pero requerimos de su sabiduría-hablo una chica de lentes , rubia , de piel muy blanca y uniforme azul –así que venga con nosotras y no oponga resistencia-dijo con un marcado asentó ingles

-no se preocupe por los daños nosotras lo pagaremos, con esto será suficiente-la segunda chica era de piel morena de cabello negro y el mismo uniforme que la primera solo que en color morado, saco un maletín con una gran cantidad de billetes, eso izo que al francés abría los ojos de sobre manera.

-para que ocupan mi sabiduría-hablo con aires de superioridad

-le ocupamos para un escrito importante-dijo la morena

-para quien trabajan ustedes Mesdames (2) se pueden saber?

-creo que con esto sus dudas serán respondidas-la tercera chica era de piel a perlada, de cabello castaño e igual que las otras dos el mismo uniforme en color rojo, saco de otro maletín un documento se lo acerco al francés para que pudiera leerlo

-¡mon dieu! (3)-exclamo sorprendió el francés

3 días después

Era una tranquila mañana para el mundo entero algunas personas se dirigían a trabajar, tales como el muy ordenado Alemania, un puntual Inglaterra entre otras naciones mas.

En estados unidos

Alfred apenas salía de su casa un poco tarde como de costumbre, atrapado de nuevo en el enorme trafico de nueva york acostumbraba tener a horas de trabajo, encendió la radio para escuchar un poco de música y busco en la parte de atrás algo que leer como una historieta que debía tener por allí grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar cierta revista

-¡oh my god! (4) ¡esta revista de nuevo!-grito asustado pero luego se calmo pensado que seguramente era una vieja edición ya que ya no había una nueva edición de la susodicha revista o eso creyó al ver la portada

*Cambiamos de dueños*

*se que han pasado muchos meses y tal ves se preguntaran porque hemos tardado mucho la respuesta es muy simple la revista a cambiado de dueño por así decirlo nuestros antiguos jefes vendieron la revista a otra empresa privada no diré el nombre porque simplemente es secreto mundial , la razón por la cual la han vendido es porque se dieron cuenta que su seguridad estaba en peligro si se descubría la identidad de dueño o mas bien dicho dueños de la revisto por lo cual se ha tardado esta edición pero logramos sacar este numero antes para sorprenderles. Pero para no hacer mas la espera aquí el artículo principal de esta edición

*Especial del amour*

Buenas días, tardes o noches en este especial del amour daré consejos sobre el maravilloso sentimiento que es el amour y otros sobre relaciones xxx en primer lugar estos consejos dependen mucho de su nacionalidad

Si usted es estadunidense tome en cuenta las siguientes naciones con las que tendría una relación romántica: Inglaterra, Canadá, Rusia, España, México, Japón entre otros

Si tiene como pareja, amante, amigo con derechos etc. A un ingles bueno tiene que tomar en cuenta que los ingleses son unas de las personas mas engañosas y tsunderes no se deje engañar por esa fachada fuerte por dentro el pobre muere emocionalmente, ahora como buen estadunidense que es usted (nótese la indirecta) usted necesita mucho de libertad pero haga lo que haga no se sobrepase con eso o terminara matando al ingles, como es de esperarse ustedes pelean mucho

-como sabe esto, ¿quien escribe esto?-se cuestiono Alfred pues al parecer capto la indirecta.

*pero intente que las peleas no suban de tono que sean peleas de juego y no le diga cosas desagradables porque esperándolo del ingles ara lo mismo hasta que terminan mas heridos los dos pero mas el ingles que usted , cuando el otro se valla ofendido y ni que decir llorando a usted le dará una rabia incontenible por haberlo hecho llorar y haberlo lastimado así que nada de peleas estúpidas por cosas incoherentes y por ultimo no critique tanto su comida porque esta comprobado que así empiezan la mayoría de las peleas con estadunidenses e ingleses.

-pero si la comida de iggy debería ser delito internacional

En Alemania

Ludwig tomaba un pequeño descanso ya que su mano se entumeció de tantos papeles que firmo y apenas era de mañana, miro un rato el techo no supo cuanto pero calculo unos 10 minutos cuando regreso su vista al escritorio dio un salto de la impresión la tan olvidada o no tan olvidada revista uke suke seme y como era de esperarlo la curiosidad le gano y termino leyendo la revista

*si usted es alemán tome en cuenta las siguientes naciones para tener relaciones amorosas: Italia, Prusia, Austria, Francia, Japón etc.

*Si su pareja es italiana. Depende mucho de que parte de Italia sea, si es de la parte sur de Italia lamento decirle que simplemente el gusto no le va a durar nada y simplemente ¡no entenderé el porque terminaron juntos! A menos de que al italiano del sur le guste mucho el sadomasoquismo o usted tiene 50% de sangre prusiana.

Pero dejando eso a un lado si su pareja es italiano de la parte norte felicidades a los próximos esposos. Un italiano de la parte norte es tan inocente que es prácticamente un lienzo de un divino color blanco aunque claro en ese lienzo puede haber muchos colores tanto alegres como tristes lo que debe evitar hacer es no gritarle mucho porque llegara a temerle y eso no es bueno , también debe pensar en positivo ante todas las estupideces que su pareja haga por ejemplo como buen italiano que debe ser , duerme la siesta no le critique ante tal demostración de flojera en cambio mire la cara adormilado de su angelical italiano , pero hay algo que no se toma mucho encuentra de los italianos y es su lado sadomasoquista por esa razón resiste sus "sesiones de ejercicios"(otra indirecta mas)

El lado sadomasoquista de un italiano tanto de la parte norte como la parte sur es diferente el norte suele ser mas "moldeable" que los de la parte sur de Italia eso es una ventaja a su favor ya que esta comprobado que los del norte hacen "cualquier cosa" con tal de complacer a su pareja alemana. Ultimo consejo no se desespere por la no tan grata sinceridad sobre lo que dice su italiano aunque usted no lo crea lo hace apropósito para ver sus reacciones.

-¡entonces Italia!

En España

Antonio leía la revista buscando consejos para españoles con italianos del sur

-¡aquí esta!-exclamo feliz de por fin a verlo encontrado

Si usted es español no cierre sus posibilidades con la nacionalidad italiana tiene mas opciones como son los franceses, los prusianos, los ingleses, los latino americanos etc. tiene un sinfín de donde escoger basta con tirarle a la suerte.

Pero si aun así le toco Italia depende si es norte o sur. Aunque la mayoría desearía con el norte lamente decirle que el momento será efímero apenas el italiano del norte se le cruce un alemán. En cambio con la parte sur de Italia amigo o amiga déjenme decirles que necesitaran de una enorme cantidad de dinero para pagar los gastos del hospital , pero pasemos a lo bueno , por mas que el italiano se muestre agresivo o enojón con usted no se rinda es solo una fachada ya que no son buenos expresando sus sentimientos como usted que es español , los italianos del sur tiene un orgullo mas grande que cualquier construcción hecha por el hombre hasta ahora , este orgullo tanto bueno en ocasiones como malo en otras es un arma de doble filo con la que tienen que cargar ellos así que no se desespere tenga infinita paciencia.

Por ultimo esto es una recomendación medica 1° no busque torear al toro por todo ósea que no se exceda con las muestras de cariño o palabras melosas y 2° consígale una dieta contra el estrés no siempre le de pasta o paella hay mas alimentos para un italiano ¿sabe?

-entonces… ¿tengo que hacerle una dieta a lovi?

En Rusia

Iván leía la revista con su sonrisita infantil dejando escuchar debes en cuando una risita por lo que leía hasta que al fin le toco el turno

*Si usted es ruso tiene posibilidades con las siguientes nacionalidades: chinos, Estadunidenses, Canadienses, lituanos y Polacos entre otros

Si su pareja es "china" (otra indirecta) debo decirle que tome muy pero muy de muy en cuenta lo que estoy a punto de decirle. Si su pareja es de china tiene un amor a los dulces, a los pandas, a las artes marciales y a ciertas normas que tal vez usted desconozca o simplemente no le halle sentido pero y si no las respeta es como si el otro le quitara el vodka por un mes y todos sabemos lo que puede pasar si eso sucede así que respete todo lo que tenga que ver con su pareja escucho TODO

-¿ehh -.-?

*es muy importante que a la hora de "dormir juntos" no me escucho NO SE SOBREPASE NI LO DAÑE DEMACIADO ¿entiende? ¿Capta? a pesar de ser muy bueno en artes marciales algunos tienden a ser un tanto delicados como la porcelana china, ¡entiende! "porcelana china" jeje ignoremos ese mal chiste ¬¬

En china

-señor ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto la empleada a su jefe que de repente mostro una cara enojada

-siento que alguien esta haciendo un mal chiste de nuestra porcelana aru

-¿de la porcelana?-pregunto confundida la pobre chica.

-si aru alguien izo un pésimo chiste de ella aru-miro desconfiado a todos a su alrededor

Regresando a la revista

*seguramente algún chino estará mirando a su alrededor para saber quien izo el pésimo chiste, hablando de malos chistes sobre chinos, ¿alguien sabe como mira un chino? Les diré con mucha sospecha ¿el porque? por tener entrecerrados los ojos cuando miran a alguien en son de sospecha.

En china

-ahora siento que alguien esta haciendo un pésimo chiste sobre mis ojos aru-miro con sospecha a todos a su alrededor

-no se como siente que alguien esta haciendo pésimos chistes señor

-ni yo aru pero lo siento, alguien se esta pasando de graciosito aru

De nuevo con la revista

*ahora si dejando los malos chistes .sea muy muy de muy amable, sea ROMANTICO y no sádico y nunca olvide traer dulces para regalarle

-tengo que ir a comprar dulces -.-

En la oficina al lado de la de Alemania

El prusiano tenia en sus manos la misma revista reía ante los consejos, seguro que Hungría debería estar criticándolos como cuando el escribió el libro que compro su hermano oh como olvidar aquello

*para prusianos*

*Los prusianos son personas muy narcisistas , su ego y narcisismo es mas grande que cualquier montaña o edificación construida en la humanidad y nunca habrá una para compararle , si usted es prusiano tome en cuenta estas nacionalidades : Alemania , Austria , Hungría ,Italia del sur ,Inglaterra ,Canadá ,Rusia , España etc.

Si usted tiene como pareja a un austriaco tome muy en cuenta que ellos son mas ordenados aunque no tanto como los alemanes, son muy ahorradores, adoran la música clásica no le valla a regalar un disco de _Rammstein_ terminara matándolo y no se sobrepase con su ego en ocasiones eso provoca la ruptura intente ser mas humilde aunque le cueste, también como buen prusiano que es usted adora la cerveza, los pollos, y meterse en su blog.

-claro que el increíble yo adora meterme a mi blog pues si no lo hiciera no seria tan genial y asombroso.

*para caerle bien a un austriaco no lo tome por la fuerza aunque no lo parezca son muy delicados emocionalmente y mas si su ex era suizo (otra indirecta) por lo que si lo toma a la fuerza terminara odiándolo aunque no lo parezca. Como mencione antes sobre su complejo de narciso, no lo ahogue en su ego, intente ser sensible, no tome cerveza junto a el o terminara violándolo, dele detalles sencillos y debes en cuando caros y por ultimo sea paciente.

-porque tengo que ser yo el paciente rodé debería agradecer que esta con mi maravillosa persona.

En todo el mundo

En todo el mundo las naciones leían la revista , Dinamarca que estaba cortando leña con su hacha se puso a leer la revista ,Suecia que estaba construyendo un comedor nuevo apenas hizo la silla se sentó en ella para leer la revista , Grecia despertó de su sueño para leerla , corea dejo su monologo de "todo fue hecho en corea" para leer en silencio ,suiza que se encontraba dándole clases de defensa personal a su hermana dejo de hacerlo y se puso a leer la revista ; también las naciones latino americanas leían la tan legendaria revista ya que hasta ahora la recibían al parecer cuando mandaban la revista hacia ellos el camión se equivocaba de camino y terminaba en Alaska por alguna razón que nadie entiende , Lituania que estaba limpiando se puso a leer , estonia que estaba haciendo las cuentas de la casa apenas vio la oportunidad y empezó a leer la revista , Sealand que normalmente estaría jugando con letonia ahora se encontraba leyendo pero lo que no sabia el mundo o mas bien las naciones seme es que ahora había dos revistas con el mismo titulo solo que esta era especializada en ukes y nadie menos ellos sabían que era lo que venia allí por ahora.

* * *

Bien aquí termina la primera parte del especial del amour como habrán notado solo salen los semes ,en el siguiente salen los ukes aunque con un titulo nada que ver jeje y por ser el regreso de la revista el tercer extra hay un poco de lemon por así decirlo de todas las parejas muahahahahahakolkolkolkolkolakukukukukesesesesese y mucho xxx

Ya habrán leído las indirectas me encantaron enserio jeje XD

También como quiero que a partir de esta ¿segunda temporada? Salga latino-América me digan el nombre que quieren para cada nación del Sudamérica

Ejemplo México-Alejandro-chile-nombre y una palabra o algo referente al personaje también por mayoría de votos con que otra nación lo emparejo

Diccionario francés-español e ingles-español

1.-Pero que-francés

2.-Damitas-frances

3.-dios mío! -francés

4.-Dios mío – ingles americano

Rammstein : banda alemana la mayor parte de sus canciones se oyen medio sádicas ¬¬ y la letra ni hablar , los videos mas o menos te dan miedo , es casi un rock medio pesado aunque casi no llega a eso depende de la canción


End file.
